


All The Kinks

by hunted



Series: Original Works [34]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Characters (Aged 21 or Older), Anonymous Sex, Biology Inaccuracies, Blackmail, Blackouts, Bodily Fluids, Breeding, Bribery, Choking, Coercion, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Desk Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fingering, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fucked Up, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hand Over Mouth, Intoxication, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marijuana, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Monsters, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Not Beta Read, Objectification, Other, Outdoor Sex, Penetration (Front Hole Sex), Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Risk, Public Sex, School, Sexual Coercion, Size Difference, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Stranger Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teratophilia, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transformation, Unsafe Sex, Unwilling Arousal, Virginity, Werewolf Biology, Werewolves, You Have Been Warned, trans author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunted/pseuds/hunted
Summary: A collection of dirty, kinky, unapologetically nasty stories. Mostly centred around trans men. Anything I can't be bothered developing into a larger story will be added as a new chapter. If you'd like to read stories involving dominant and top trans men, there are a bunchhere, includingthis one,this one, andthis one. Most of the chapters posted in this story will focus on submission, so only read if that's what you're keen for....Please read the notes. All necessary warnings are tagged, and the author is FTM. Do not repost this work elsewhere. I do not give permission for my writing to be copied. Title changed 28 Jan 2021.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Monster Character
Series: Original Works [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480958
Comments: 18
Kudos: 257





	1. werewolf sex, outdoor, noncon, breeding, drugged, drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone sexual assault. Please see [this article](https://metro.co.uk/2017/11/29/why-do-half-of-women-have-fantasies-about-being-raped-7099630/) to learn more about rape fantasies. The article focusses on cis women specifically, but is a good starting point regardless of your gender identity or sexual orientation. All kinds of people, whether LGBT+ or not, experience sexual fantasies. If you are drawn to rough kinks as a survivor of sexual assault, give [this article](https://www.vice.com/en_au/article/3k5gey/when-rape-survivors-have-rape-antasies) a read. People who have rape fantasies do not actually want to be raped. In reality, rape is traumatising, exhausting, and debilitating, and I am not disregarding the seriousness of those experiences. The imagined kink of dubcon/noncon sex draws on a powerlessness which is entirely within a person's control. Without safewords, prior discussion, and mutual consent **(between adults)** , rough sex can potentially be dangerous or traumatising. Do your research and stay safe, before engaging in _any_ kind of roleplay.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> To learn more about characterising trans men appropriately, please see [this guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475404). Just because I write FTM smut doesn't mean I condone the infantilisation and fetishisation of trans guys. I also write top trans men, as seen in [this story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857451/chapters/54631726), [this story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667837), and [this story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079508/chapters/63431953). Not all trans men are bottoms. Not all trans men are gay. Certain trans men having masochistic inclinations does not mean a man would ever want to be mistreated outside of roleplay, and you shouldn't assume all trans men are submissive just because they're trans. And it goes without saying that, if you experience sadistic inclinations which would propel you to harm a person/molest them, you should go see a therapist. Just because dark fantasies _can_ be engaged with healthily, does not automatically mean you _are_ being healthy. If you think uninvited sexual touching is okay, exit this tab, fuck off, and go to therapy.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
>  **A trans man exploring sexual kinks is completely different to a cis person fetishising trans men.** If you are cis, and you objectify and sexualise a community you are not a part of, consider the morality of doing so. Always remember that fiction does not equal reality. You've probably met a trans man IRL at some point, statistically, but you just couldn't tell. We're not infantile sex objects. We're just men. Some of us have kinks, like the rest of humanity. But please do us the favour of separating those kinks from real FTM guys. We're not all the same, and we don't wish to be fetishised when going about our normal lives. Plenty of trans men would fucking hate this collection of explicit stories, and would find them massively triggering. Always keep such men in mind. We're not all into submissive p*ssyboy-type fantasies. I am, but hey, I'm allowed to be nasty. Whatever. Doesn't mean you have the right to fetishise a whole community.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  AFAB language is used for the trans man's genitals, including the term c*nt. Do not read on if that will make you dysphoric. There is also discussion of possible impregnation by a man, who then transforms into a werewolf.   
> 

The hand over his mouth smelled musty. The scent clung to rough skin, tips of fingers coated in heady spice. It filled Ray’s nose, disorienting and overpowering.

The darkness around him felt thick. As though he were surrounded by pillows, a comfort so complete that it was crushing. He felt simultaneously that he was floating, his body filled with air and warmth, his brain foggy. He moaned against the palm which pressed unrelentingly against his lips. His eyes were closed. He didn’t know what he’d see if he opened them, but his forehead kept knocking against a surface, the tip of his nose tickled by dew-slick grass. He could feel his body being tugged backward and forward, chest and hips shoved abruptly every few seconds. The world was dark and hazy.

His jeans had been undone and pushed down to his ankles. He realised this in the same moment that he realised he was laying his front. His thighs were bare, rubbing against the ground, grains of dirt marking his skin. His ankles were jolted, limp feet shaken in place.

He felt a jolt. A sudden burst of heat, an explosion of nerves behind his belly. Somewhere very hot and wet inside his body.

“Mmmm…!”

His own throaty hum, words muffled by the hand which silenced him, helped snap him into focus somewhat. Things felt clearer. His mind followed the feeling, concentrated on it with all his drugged might. A shudder moved through him when the jolt happened again.

“Mmm! Mmm!”

Something round, solid, hot. Thick. Pulsing. He felt it withdraw slightly, then punch deep again. It moved between his legs.

“Mmm! Mmm- mmm!”

It happened again. An impact within his body, pressing snugly against the walls of a terrifyingly intimate place. A cock. There was a cock in him, sliding wetly into his cunt. God, he hadn't been fucked for months, but he recognised this feeling. It felt good. So good that he had to remind himself it was wrong.

“Mmm! Mmmm!”

“Shh, quiet, quiet.”

The reply was whispered against the shell of his ear, an open mouth near his jaw. Someone was on top of him.

“Mmm- mmm, mmm…” Ray wanted to fight back, but the intensity quickly bled from his hopelessly silenced voice. He couldn’t remember where he was, who was fucking him.

“Yeah, yeah, fuck,” the voice grunted, “Quiet, stay quiet. Don’t want someone to come over, huh? That’s what you said. Gotta keep quiet.”

Ray’s lashes twitched, his mind hovering somewhere between waking and unconsciousness. He slumped, limp beneath the man’s writhing bulk. The man continued on, undeterred-- and perhaps even encouraged-- by Ray’s wilting posture.

“Yeah, fuck, that’s it, give in baby, yeah. Fuck, fuck. Nearly done. Yeah.”

“Mmm… mmmm…”

Ray’s tongue tasted like alcohol. Sharp. Tangy. And the smell, the musky odour, was unmistakable; marijuana. It reminded him of hours that had passed. A stranger’s hand on his thigh. A private club. Smoke-filled air. Had he met someone? How long had they been fucking?

It felt good. It felt wrong.

Had he agreed to this?

Ray's body yielded and then tightened rapidly, the man's movements hurried and rough, but measured and relentless. Pleasure was building, entwined with white-hot fear and panic, emotion boiling within Ray's belly like a bubbling pot. He reached back to try and slap at the man's thighs, sluggishly attempting to flail his way free, but couldn't manage it. The man panted on top of him, ragged breaths filled with delight.

"Feel so good. So good. Fuck. This what you wanted, huh? This what you wanted?"

Ray couldn't answer that, he didn't remember. It was a good thing the guy didn't really seem to want an answer.

"Fuck yeah, knew you wanted it the moment I saw you, so wet for it, so fucking ready."

Ray lay there, groaning loudly into the man's palm. He could hear skin slapping, the man's body humping down into him, fucking him from above like a dog claiming a bitch. He would have been shivering if his skin hadn't been on fire. The man was having sex with him on the ground, and it was chilly. He wondered where they were. How far from the bar they'd wandered. He thought he remembered leaving with the man, but couldn't be certain.

"Feel so good, feel so good."

"Mmm, mmm-"

"Yeah, you love it, you love it."

Ray felt dizzy. He wondered if the man had fingered him open while he lay on the ground. The idea turned him on. Scared him, too. But neither feeling was dominant.

He jerked his head suddenly to the side, mouth freed.

"Fuck you, let me go-"

The man seized his face again, fucking him harder. "Shut up, shh, shh."

"Mmm! Mmm!"

"Just give in. Yeah, yeah. Always so easy to find sluts like you. You dumb human whores."

"Mmm-"

"Shh, shh, let it happen, you know you want it all inside you."

He felt so full, so wet. Something about the stranger's perverse excitement, the scratchy eagerness of his hushed whisper, made a realisation slam into Ray, bringing with it a whiplash of fear and searing arousal. He couldn't feel the stretch of latex against the inner walls of his cunt. Just bare, slick, hot flesh. No condom.

"Mm- mmm! Mmmm!"

"Shh, shh."

"Mmm!"

Ray tried to thrash away, but a mixture of drugs and booze made him weak. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes half-lidded, and he was clenching around the cock which thrust inside him. The man's weight pinned him in place, and he realised-- with no small amount of shame-- that he was close to orgasm. He could feel the strength being fucked out of him.

"Fuck yeah, fuck. Fuck. Gonna come. Gonna come."

Ray shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. This, at least, the man seemed to notice. Except he didn't pause, didn't respond as Ray prayed he might.

"Just take it, boy," he huffed, "Know you want it, know you do, don't lie to me."

"Mm- mmm! Mmm!" Ray shook his head again. The man fucked him faster, as though excited by the boy's refusal.

"Yeah, fuck, gonna fill you up-"

"Mmm!"

"Shut up!" He grew more aggressive now, hissing against Ray's ear, ramming his hips like a beast. "Shut up, take it, take it all inside!"

"Mmm! Mmm!"

The man's fingers were denting his cheeks, and despite himself, the violence of it all pushed Ray closer to the edge, made his vision dance with flickering colours.

"Gonna come- fuck, fuck!"

"Mmmm!"

"Fuck!"

He buried his cock in Ray's cunt one final time, slamming so deep that Ray screamed into the palm. He felt spurts of seed shoot inside him, filling him up in a warm swell of liquid. Then, he felt something else.

The man's grunting and growling grew more guttural. The cock piercing Ray seemed to swell larger. Come leaked out of him as the length inside grew, filling him so tightly that he felt mad with it, forced to submit to something so profound and impossible. He didn't realise precisely what was happening for a while, blinded by panic and arousal, but the cock just... kept growing. It shoved so far inside him that he quivered and sobbed, shudders building at the base of his spine and travelling through every part of him.

"Mmm- mmm! Mmm!"

The man, the creature, just gurgled out a fierce growl, clinging to Ray tighter. The mouth at Ray's cheek seemed to elongate, a rumbling roar shivering through Ray's bones, making his stomach quake in terror. He had assumed the man was human. He was wrong.

_"Mmm!"_

He couldn't help but cry out as the pressure within him mounted, but his attempts to flail free were useless. The body on top of him grew heavier, and it became more difficult to breathe. He heard the rustling of fabric, the sudden snap and tear of shirt fibres as the creature transformed, flesh bulging and stretching. The hand against Ray's face shifted, previously blunt nails becoming sharp, points digging into his cheek but not yet breaking skin. The threat was unmistakable.

"Mmm, mm, mmmh," Ray sobbed, wordlessly pleading when he felt the creature jerking its hips, apparently not done breeding him. "Mmm, mmm, _mmm!"_

He could feel his belly bulging, the inhuman cock too large to comprehend. It surged inside him, hammering further inward.

"Mm, mm, mmh-"

Some part of him, as dazed and overwhelmed as he was, recalled the news stories. The untamed wolf with a taste for college students. He'd known about the danger, but wrongfully assumed it just wouldn't happen to him. All he wanted was for this to be over, but he sensed-- with no small amount of shame-- that this was a memory he'd jerk off to later. He wondered if he was being pumped full of werewolf pups. He wished the thought wasn't so disturbingly appealing.


	2. gangbang, noncon, drugged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  AFAB language is used for the trans man's genitals, including the terms c*nt, p*ssy, and cl*t. Do not read on if that will make you dysphoric. There is also discussion of possible impregnation by multiple human men. Also, please note that breath play is potentially [very dangerous](https://www.jhunewsletter.com/article/2010/11/a-peek-behind-the-curtain-the-basics-of-bdsm-and-breath-play-90395/#:~:text=Prolonged%20use%20of%20breath%2Dplay,damage%20from%20lack%20of%20oxygen.), and choking is often not worth the risk in IRL play.   
> 

Billie felt strange.

He remembered going to sleep, remembered the moonlight settling throughout his room, his desk and his floor bathed in silvery white. He remembered his mattress growing more and more comfortable, remembered melting into sleep, hugging a pillow warmly. That was hours ago, surely; he wasn’t sure how he knew this, but he had a general sense of time passing, of things being different. He felt as though he'd been swallowed by a thick, suffocating, unshakeable mass. He couldn't fight this drowsiness, shake it off.

Billie was laying on his back.

He didn’t sleep this way. He always slept on his side.

His eyes were open, but he couldn’t see anything, further than a muddy landscape of dark, blurred shapes. He felt so odd. Like his whole body was hot, inside. His heart was beating so fast. A panicked, hurried sprint, accompanied by a strange feeling of burning excitement. It was something he’d never felt before. Like he was full of poison, of battery acid, of some wickedly toxic substance that, paradoxically, sparked feelings of arousal and eagerness in his gut. He couldn’t move, couldn’t twitch where he lay. He was helpless. He wondered, vaguely, if this was sleep paralysis. Some strange combination of a night terror and a wet dream. He was a prisoner in his own body, paralysed still, brimming with white-hot fire.

He focussed on his fingers for a while, where they limply lay on the sheets. Tried to twitch them. He couldn't.

Sensations filtered through his dazed numbness, more and more confusing by the second. He was naked. There were hands on him, two palms gripping his waist. The rubbing of skin against skin was so strange and foreign, and all Billie wanted to do was stop it. But he felt so numb and distant, marooned very far away from real life. He could feel breaths slipping past his lips, hitching in response to some sensation that he couldn’t quite grasp. The fingers against him were calloused and rough. He could feel the hands, and yet, not quite understand the significance of them. That somebody was in his bedroom, on his bed. He wanted to touch himself, but couldn't.

He concentrated more. Tried to hear, feel, taste.

Someone was panting. It came from above him. Hot, heavy, loud gasps. Tinged with enthusiasm, enjoyment. Billie had heard sounds like this before, but he couldn’t remember where, couldn’t wrangle his mind into finding a conclusion.

_Slap, slap, slap._

He thought he heard something. Then, he was asleep again.

***

“Your little pet’s waking up.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. He won’t remember this tomorrow. Never does.”

The words sounded like little more than indiscernible, alien syllables. Billie didn't comprehend what he was hearing.

He felt was a _pushing_ sensation. It moved between his legs and continued up, up inside his body. He realised, waking somewhat now, that this was the source of that horrid, invasively enjoyable heat that pumped through him. An object was moving in and out of his cunt. Something long, hot, smooth, wet. He felt so open and slick.

_Slap, slap, slap._

"Fuck, he's so tight. You sure the drug will hold?"

"Has every other night."

"He won't remember?"

"Nah."

Something was against his lips, now. He tasted salt. Musk.

"C'mon," a voice crooned, "Open your mouth, boy."

He didn't register the command, didn't understand the words which were directed at him. Fingers curled around his teeth, yanking at his jaw. He felt his lips part, mouth falling limply open.

"Yeah, that's it."

Something filled his mouth, pressed against the back of his throat.

He could hear things, now. Strange _squelch, squelch, squelch_ sounds, each coinciding with the sensation of a collision deep inside his body. A blunt, forceful pressure was slamming against a wall of flesh within him, withdrawing, and then pushing back inside. The panting above him was getting louder. He sensed, vaguely, that the sounds were coming from a man. Two men. His mind staggered between unconsciousness and waking, some terrible realisation hovering on the horizon. He was on the precipice of understanding what was happening, but couldn't quite think past the cage of confusion which bound him.

"Fuck, he feels so good."

"Told you."

"You think he can get pregnant?"

"Maybe."

"Jesus, that's so hot." The penetration sped up, increased in force. Billie was rocked in place, limp body moved by the fierce thrusts. _Slap, slap, slap._ "He's so wet, too. Fuck. He loves it. Love being fucked, don't you, pretty little thing? Fuck, yeah. Fuck his mouth harder. Make the slut choke."

The other man complied, grabbing Billie's head with two hands. _Slap, slap, slap._

Billie felt panic rise inside him. He heard himself making desperate, wet sounds, the back of his throat clicking wetly as the intruder fucked his face. His lashes fluttered, survival instincts piercing the veil of drugged paralysis which trapped him. Rough, unkind fingers rubbed at his clit, forcing a burst of arousal inside him.

"Fuck yeah, look at that, look at him. I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come."

"Yeah," the other man grunted, nails scraping against Billie's scalp, "I'm gonna come too."

"Gonna fill him up, fill that pussy,"

"Yeah, fuck, do it, do it,"

"Dirty little bitch, he loves it, he loves it- fuck!"

The pressure inside Billie slammed to a halt. Hot bursts of come filled him, the man jerking his hips as he hammered his release inside the sleeping boy's cunt. His mouth was flooded with sticky, salty splurts. And still, he lay there, eyelids twitching, not yet awake.

Eventually, the men pulled out. White fluid dribbled from the corners of Billie's mouth, spilling from his cunt and onto the sheets. He coughed limply, trembling. Some of it, he swallowed. He sensed that something had happened, some terrible event had just occurred. But he couldn't think clearly.

"Fuck yeah," a new voice groaned, "Give me a turn, get the fuck out of the way."

The mattress shifted, the men standing up, their weight lifted away from Billie. He lay still, head tilted to the side now, eyes closed. The mattress moved again, someone else kneeling between his legs. His thighs were grabbed and hurriedly positioned, the man's movements hasty and impatient. He pulled Billie closer to him, further down the bed. Billie felt his body being tugged and manhandled as if he were a puppet. He felt very small and scared.

The man took the base of his cock in hand, leaned down over Billie's half-sleeping, paralysed body. He began to press inside. Billie's clit ached. He wanted this, despite being terrified.

"Fuck yeah, take it, take it."

More awake now, if not entirely, Billie felt a flush of panic. The pressure deepened and lengthened, sliding into him easily after the violation of before.

"God, feels so good, feels so good. So tight, even though you've just been filled, hmm?"

Inches of flesh sunk inside him, the man grabbing his hips and jerking his body roughly forward, grunting as he buried himself up to the hilt. Billie felt the penis nestle against the deepest part of him, sparking a swell of warmth that he hated. He heard himself moan. A broken, helpless sound that tapered off into a choked whimper.

"A- ah, ah,"

"God, listen to him. He loves it."

"Yeah, he does. Fuck him. Fuck him hard. Ruin that cunt."

The sex began in earnest, the pressure increasing, then retreating, then increasing again. _Slap, slap, slap._ Skin sliding and smacking, Billie's legs limply splayed as he was fucked. He was starting to understand what was happening, and he was frightened. He couldn't move, but found that his lips were starting to respond when he tried to speak.

"Pl- Please... Ah, unh, please..."

"Fuck, he's talking," the man huffed, "You sure he won't remember this?"

"Yeah, we're fine," another man responded, "Like I said, he never does."

Billie was panting hard. The bed was squeaking. _Slap, slap, slap,_ went the dick inside his pussy. Hair flopped over his face, waves and curls bouncing as he was so violently taken.

"Stop... Stop, uh, uh..."

"Fuck, that's hot."

_Squelch, squelch, squelch._

"Ah... Ah, st- stop, plea- ease-"

"God, I'm so close already, fuck. Gonna come too, gonna fill you up, fill your naughty boy hole."

_Slap, slap, slap._

"N- No, no, don't, don't, please, I- ah, ah, stop-"

"You want it, huh? You want it inside your pussy?"

Billie felt like his mind was shattering, his thoughts muddy and indiscernible. The man leaned down and hissed filthy words against his cheek, snarling with delight as he slammed his hips back and forth, forcing his dick deep inside Billie's cunt.

"You want it, yeah, you want it. You want it."

"No... No...!"

"Gonna come, gonna come!"

"No, n- argh!"

The man grabbed his throat, fingers wrapping snugly around his neck. Billie's protests were silenced, and he gurgled desperately, wishing he could reach up and smack the man's hands away.

"Hey, let him go, that wasn't part of the deal. No bruises."

The fucking continued, more violent now, skin slapping faster. Billie couldn't breathe.

"Shut up, just gotta come, let me finish, fuck yeah-"

"Hnngg, hh, hh-" Billie made broken, desperate sounds, his face burning, "Hng, hh-"

The two other men clamoured to end the sex, alarmed now.

"Hey man, fucking quit it, let him go-"

"Fuck yeah, fuck!"

The man buried himself inside Billie's cunt, coming with a shout, ignoring the protestations of his companions. He gripped the boy's neck hard, choking him, causing his eyes to slide entirely shut, mind surrendering to sleep as he was impregnated.

***

The men left in a hurry, cursing at the newcomer that they'd invited to the gangbang. He'd ruined a perfectly good thing, and now their fucktoy would probably realise what was happening.

They left him laying on his back, legs still spread, come dripping from his body. His pretty face was slack as he slept, chest rising and falling slowly. His cheeks were flushed, his body so utterly debauched.


	3. public, consensual noncon, daddy kink, age play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFAB language is used for the trans man's genitals, including the terms c*nt and p*ssy. Do not read on if that will make you dysphoric. There is also discussion of possible impregnation by a cis man. The age play isn't overt, but it's there. At some stage I was going to develop this scene into a larger story about a couple consensually roleplaying in public, but I really can't be fucked. So, here ya go.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> To state the bleeding fucking obvious: it is not uncommon for victims of rape or sexual assault to become aroused throughout an attack. It doesn't mean they want it, it's just the body's reaction to stimulus. Many people think that cis men cannot be raped because they become erect throughout an encounter, for example, but this is untrue. If sex is occurring without the consent of both parties, then it is an assault. Anyone can be assaulted, no matter their demographic, and rapists are not exclusively cis men. If you have been placed in a situation where you couldn't freely consent, and sexual activity occurred without your permission, then I encourage you to seek support. Coming to terms with the fact that you may have been assaulted is a big deal, and not something you have to go through on your own.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Fantasising about rough sex in a context removed from real life is not the same as experiencing something traumatising, nor is the experience of rape anything like a person's fantasy. Untangling your sexual desires and fixations can be tricky, and in all cases, I advise seeking therapeutic guidance to ensure you are your healthiest and safest self. Please ensure you're not turning to rough sexual fantasies as a form of self harm, whether in response to a past sexual assault, or in response to extreme gender dysphoria.

Sun shone through the leaves overhead, the air thick and warm with the heaviness of summer, everything yellow and green and lush. It was just early enough that the park wasn’t yet filled with people, but late enough in the morning that he still risked being seen.

Ray was still fully dressed, jeans unzipped and pulled down only enough to expose his cock. He looked around occasionally, glancing over his shoulder and to the side to see if anybody was watching. So far, he hadn’t been caught, but it was a near thing. He had to finish as quickly as possible, or he would get arrested for indecent exposure. At the very least.

“Mmm! Mmm!”

“Shh. Shut up.”

He adjusted his hold on the boy, gripping his mouth tighter in defiance of the boy’s attempts to squirm free. He fucked the boy harder, slamming inside him mercilessly.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he whispered, mouth next to the boy’s ear, “You like this? A stranger’s dick inside your pussy? I’m not wearing a condom, you know.”

The boy struggled, tears wetting his cheeks. His shorts were crumpled around his knees, pale legs wobbly and unsteady as he was raped. Ray had pulled him behind a large tree and forcefully exposed him, shoving his face against stiff bark and holding him still as he penetrated him. The boy had screamed into Ray’s palm, but Ray didn’t care. He simply had to have the boy, had to get his dick inside that warm, silky heat. He was so pretty, innocent eyes framed by a beseeching expression, curly hair begging to be pulled by cruel fingers. Ray had wanted to hurt him, wanted to fuck him, and he always got what he wanted.

Now, waves of hair stuck to the boy’s skin, his cheeks and forehead moist with sweat. His eyes were rolling backward, his whimpers aroused despite the fear. Ray knew this would happen. What chance did a pretty little virgin have against the might of a huge, girthy cock shoved inside his cunt?

“Dirty little slut. You wanted this. I’m gonna let your mouth go now, so you can tell me how much you want it.”

He moved his hand now, wrapping both arms around the boy, locking him in an unbreakable grip. The boy wailed, Ray fucking him harder now, balls slapping against his ass.

“Ah, ah, ah! St- Stop, stop, _stop_ , please-”

“Tell me how much you want it. Say it, whore.”

“No, no, I- _ah-_ I don’t-”

“Tell me. Say it. Admit it.”

The boy sobbed, crying freely.

“You’re so wet. Listen to yourself. You’re sick. You love being raped. Say it.”

The boy shook his head, but he was wet. His cunt squelched every time Ray thrust into him, the hot channel inside his body lubricated by forced arousal. His small body was jostled so violently, and he hung pathetically from Ray’s arms, sniffling.

“I lo- I love being r- raped,”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s it,” Ray grunted, “Call me daddy.”

The boy’s breath hitched, curls bouncing against his brow as the fucking got more and more intense. He seemed broken, like he would obey anything Ray told him to do. He was flushed and trembling.

“Da- Daddy, please st-”

“Say, daddy rape me. Say it. Say it. Come on. Come on.” Ray was so close. “Say it, you whore.”

The boy sobbed. “Daddy, ra- rape me.”

“Yeah. Yeah, fuck.”

“Don’t come- Don’t come ins- inside, pl- please, I don’t-”

“Fuck yeah, yeah, fuck, you bitch, you whore,”

“No, no! N- Mmm! Mmm!”

Ray covered his mouth, gritting his teeth as he thrust inside the boy’s cunt. The boy struggled, but it was too late.

“Mmmm! _Mmmm!”_

“Gonna fill you up, you whore, you slut, daddy’s coming inside you, daddy’s coming…!”

He groaned, burying himself inside the boy’s pussy and staying there, hips jerking sporadically as he hammered his release deep inside the boy’s body, planting his seed. When he let the boy go, he crumpled to the ground, knees falling out from under him. He collapsed on the grass, panting, white fluid leaking from between his thighs.


	4. noncon, blackmail, age difference, school, virgin, bribery, age play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFAB language is used for the trans man's genitals, including the terms c*nt, cl*t, and p*ssy. Do not read on if that will make you dysphoric. There is also discussion of possible impregnation by a cis man. I was going to develop this scene into a consensual noncon roleplay scenario, but once again, it's just too much effort. Consider foreplay, kink negotiation, and mutual consent a precursor to this chapter. Both of the men are aged 21 or older.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> If you're a teacher, or a person in a position of authority who would ever consider coercing a younger person into a sexual relationship, fuck off and go to therapy. The submissive fantasies of certain individuals do not equal consent to be assaulted. There's a reason that fantasies such as these are fantasies; because they are taboo, and are enjoyed with the implicit comfort of knowing such a thing should never occur. People who have dubcon or noncon fantasies do not actually want to be raped. If you believe such a thing, you're delusional, and using BDSM as an excuse for being a predator.

Thomas stood in the middle of his principal’s office. His cheeks were hot with a humiliated flush, his whole body quivering with anger, thrumming heartbeats pounding through his willowy chest. His hands were clenched into furious fists, but he didn’t flee the room or speak.

The principal stood by the closed door to his office, arms crossed. He wore a suit and tie, hair styled back, eyes cold and emotionless.

“Turn around, Tommy,” he demanded, “I won’t repeat myself again.”

Thomas seemed to quake with rage. His eyes were shiny with tears, his lips pressed together into a stiff line. He did as he was told, turning his back to the older man.

“Walk to the desk. Bend over it.”

The boy breathed in sharply, his fear showing. The principal felt his cock stiffening, tenting the underside of his trousers. He locked the door to his office, though it was after hours, and nobody would be coming by to discover this indiscretion.

The boy leaned forward, hips against the stiff edge of the wooden table. The principal took a moment to admire the boy’s pert ass, the way his shorts rode up when he was leaned forward. His legs were pressed together in defiance of what would occur next.

The man crossed the room, footsteps businesslike and sharp. The boy stayed silent as he lay there, anger and dread radiating from him.

“Such a pretty boy, Tommy. We’ll get you some good grades. That’s what you want, right? To make your parents proud?”

Thomas didn’t reply. The principal reached forward, almost hesitating, intoxicated by the sheer ability to do this. To touch his student this way. His palm landed on the boy’s bare neck, roughened skin against a peach-soft nape. The boy flinched.

“It’s alright,” the man whispered, “I’ll be gentle with you. We both get what we want.”

His touch trailed down, between the wings of the boy’s shoulder blades, thin fabric draped over his form. The boy shivered. The principal’s fingers followed the shape of him, caressing the small of his back.

“Has anyone ever touched you down here?”

Thomas stayed silent. Nearly dizzy with the power he held, the principal laid his hand against the boy’s ass, massaging and groping what plumpness there was. He didn’t really care of he got a reply or not. He felt overcome with the dominance of molesting such a gorgeous boy. There was nothing to stop him taking the boy’s waistband between his fingers, pulling his shorts suddenly down. So he did.

The boy’s bare ass was exposed. He had done as he was told; no underwear beneath his school shorts. The principal inhaled excitedly, seeing the boy’s young cunt from behind. He was pink and freshly shaven. Smooth, just as the man had demanded.

“P- Please,” Thomas whispered, speaking for the first time since this had started, his tears dripping onto the desk, “Please d- don’t,”

“We have a deal. Now, be quiet.”

"Don't, please-"

"Shut up."

The principal was surprised by the harshness of his own voice. He considered comforting the boy, but then decided he didn’t care. The boy would get used to this. He would have to.

Thomas cried louder when the man reached toward him with two fingers extended. He nudged his fingertips inside the boy’s hole, aroused by the sight of his own hand parting the folds of the boy’s most intimate place.

“Stop it, please-”

“Shh, shh.”

“Sir, please no, please take them out-"

“Just relax Tommy, it’ll be over faster.”

He watched his fingers with intense fascination. The boy was warm and silky around him.

"Take them out-"

"Quiet."

The urge to pull out his dick and just plunge inside the boy was almost impossible to resist, but he wanted to drag this out as long as possible. No need to rush.

The boy lowered his face, forehead against the surface of the desk, eyes squeezed shut. A feeling was coiling in his gut, hot sparks of an emotion he’d never experienced before. It felt like fire. He was so aware of the fingers inside him. He’d never put anything inside that hole before. He could hear wet sounds. Noises his body had never made in the past. The man’s fingers felt so thick, so foreign.

“You’re a special boy, Tommy. You know that, right?”

Thomas didn’t reply.

“Most boys, they don’t have pussies. You’re such a special… special little boy.” The principal’s voice was breathy with fascination, his voice laden with captivated pauses. “Do you know how long I’ve waited to do this?”

The only reply he got was a miserable sniff, as the boy continued to cry. The wet sounds continued, the virgin unused to any kind of touch, aroused by the sensation of penetration.

“All those classes, Tommy… In your little shorts, tempting me… Tempting everyone. You wanted this, didn’t you? You wanted to be fucked.”

Thomas was moved, finally, to respond. “No.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“No, I didn’t. I didn’t want-”

“You would’ve been happy with anyone. Any cock inside you. Just as long as it’s a cock. Right?” The principal stepped closer to him, crowding him against the desk, thighs pressed against the boy’s legs. The angle of his hand shifted, fingers dug deeper, and the boy wailed, clutching closed fists against his face. “If it wasn’t me, it’d be another teacher, right? Fucking you over another desk somewhere. Or maybe he’d just pin you to the floor, rape you in the hall. Everyone could watch. You’d like that, woudn’t you?”

The boy’s eyes were glazed now, his cheeks flushed. He seemed hysterical and listless all at once. Overwhelmed by what was happening.

“Well, I’m going to give you good grades, too. You should be grateful. I’m giving you what you want. What you need.”

The principal’s fingers were soaked in warm slickness now, his molestation of the boy’s hole earning him precisely the reaction he’d desired. With hastening breaths, eagerness pumping through his body, he withdrew his fingers, relishing the cry that the boy gave in response. He undid his belt, sliding the buckle free, watching the boy shiver. He knew what that sound meant. He was a quick learner.

“Do you know what sex is? Hmm? You ever watched dirty videos, Tommy?”

In a whispered, broken voice, drained of the ability to resist what was happening, Thomas replied, “No…”

“We’ll watch some. Together. But I’ll teach you, first. I’ll teach you what sex is. And you’ll like it. Just like you always knew you would. When you were walking around, so sexy. You wanted this. You know you did.”

The boy felt something bigger than fingers poking against his cunt. He drew breath to protest, but then the thing was pushing inside him. He made a choked sound, yelling in protest. It kept moving deeper and deeper inside. It seemed to go on forever. His clit throbbed.

"No, please-"

“That’s it, shit, fuck, you’re so tight.”

The girth of it stretched the boy, pressing snugly against his inner walls. He gasped, panicked, and tried to push up off the desk and escape the sensation. The principal seized his wrists and held him down.

“Stop, stop-”

“Just let it happen, shh, shh. It feels good, hmm?”

“No, no, please-”

“It feels hot, inside you. In your belly. You like this. I feel you getting wet. You wanted this. You’re aroused for me, Tommy. That’s what that feeling means.”

The boy yelled, shaking his head. The desk shifted when the principal slammed deep inside, a thud accompanying a most intimate violation.

“Stop!”

“No, shh, shh, just relax, just relax. Shh.” The man smothered the boy with the palm of his hand, silencing his protests. He leaned down, blanketing the boy’s smaller body with his bulk. “Fuck, you feel so good, you feel so good…”

“Mmm! Mmmmf! Mmmmmf!”

“Shh, I know you like it, I know you like it."

***

He held the boy down and fucked him without mercy. He came inside, grunting.


End file.
